This invention relates to a toilet seat sanitary cover providing device. More specifically, this invention involves a device which provides a sanitary cover for a toilet seat when a toilet seat cover contacts a toilet seat as happens during the closing of the toilet seat cover.
Conventionally, in order to prevent users from feeling unsanitary, unclean, and the like, disposable types of toilet seat sanitary covers are provided in public rest rooms. Generally, in this case, people put a toilet seat sanitary cover on a toilet seat by themselves. However, sometimes people cannot easily put a toilet seat sanitary cover on the toilet seat properly, and sometimes the toilet seat sanitary cover does not stay in position when people sit on it.
Recently, an automatic toilet seat sanitary cover providing device was disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication S63-294817. This device has a roller-shaped toilet seat sanitary cover kept in the back of toilet seat body. The roller-shaped toilet seat sanitary cover is pulled out to a desired length by means of a motor and the like. Another automatic toilet seat sanitary cover providing device has a bag-shaped film sanitary cover inserted inside one end of an O-type toilet seat. The film sanitary cover is pulled out from the end, covering the toilet seat, and then wound and kept at the other end.
However, in the automatic toilet seat sanitary cover providing devices mentioned above, pull out mechanisms are needed to provide a pre-determined length of toilet seat sanitary cover on the toilet seat. Mechanisms are also needed to cut a toilet seat sanitary cover at a predetermined length when a roller-shaped toilet seat sanitary cover is used. Controlling systems and operating systems are also needed to control these mechanisms. In addition, for large scale devices, a power supply is needed to operate these mechanisms.
Maintaining automatic toilet seat sanitary cover providing devices is troublesome. When using batteries to operate these devices, maintenance is still a problem since these batteries have to be changed periodically.
The inventors of the present invention have investigated the above-noted problems, studied various toilet seat sanitary cover providing methods, and discovered that these problems can be solved by having a toilet seat sanitary cover kept inside a toilet seat cover which provides a toilet seat sanitary cover when the toilet seat makes contact with the toilet seat cover.